1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in addition to text or voice data, it has become common to transmit image data in portable communications terminals such as mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), portable computers, or the like. Therefore, in accordance with this trend, in order to perform image data transmission, photo messaging, or the like, camera modules have commonly been installed in portable communications terminals.
The camera module may include a plurality of stacked lenses, and light passing through the plurality of lenses may be collected in an image sensor and stored as data in a device's memory. A spacer may be disposed between the plurality of lenses in order to maintain an interval between the plurality of lenses, or to block unnecessary light. A light blocking hole having a preset size may be formed in the spacer to allow light to pass therethrough. Here, there is a problem in that light reflected from a subject may be reflected by a wall surface of the spacer forming the light blocking hole while being incident on an internal portion of the camera module.
In this case, a flare phenomenon, or the like, such as light spread, may be generated, which may have a negative influence on image quality. Therefore, there is a need to prevent light from being reflected by the wall surface of the spacer.